


Homework

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [39]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dossiers, Gen, Homework, MEFFW perfect 100, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: The prompt for this weeks MEFFW Perfect 100 was 'homework'.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau & Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this weeks MEFFW Perfect 100 was 'homework'. Enjoy!

Allie sat in the mess, looking at the mess around her. Datapads, a mug with now-cold hot tea in it, more datapads, a couple of dirty plates... She sighed and dragged a hand down her face when Joker hobbled into view.

“You ok, Commander?” he asked

“Yeah, just trying to prioritize these dossiers.”

The pilot chuckled, looked over her shoulder at some of the info she'd been studying, and let out a low whistle.

“Looks like you have homework to do, Commander. A lot of homework.”

“My, aren't you observant,” she grinned.

“Just call me Sherlock,” he grinned back.


End file.
